Pink Flowers
by mochalvr
Summary: Short Story…Starfire, depressed and love sick, takes a walk only to run into some an older woman who has something special for her.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Short Story…not a one shot…not a novel…just in between, only going to be like 5 chappies…Starfire starts out extremely depressed and love sick. When she realized that she will never work with Robin, she takes a walk down the street. On the way, she runs into a peddler who has some interesting merchandise to offer, along with concern.

**Chapter 1: Trail of Tears**

_Dear Diary, I don't know why I am writing this, but I do know one thing, I love Robin. I don't know why, I would die if he read this, but I LOVE ROBIN! I would give anything, anything at all, just to be with him, even my Tamaranian Herritage…just to be with him. I guess to be with him, I would need to do that, wow, this really depresses me. Because my customs are that I must marry someone from my planet so we may have children and heirs to the throne. Oh my goodness! I don't even know if a human's and a Tamaranian's biological features would work together. Oh, I am so sad…I have to go, someone is at my door._

_Princess Koriand'r_

Starfire walked to her door, preparing herself for anything. She wiped the tear that had newly formed in her eyes and smoothed out her clothes.

Robin knocked again, hoping to see his beautiful friend. "Star?" he yelled gently into the door. It opened to reveal a gorgeous girl with long red hair and large green eyes. She had a smile plastered onto her sad face.

"Hey!"

"Oh, Hello! How are you today."

"Um…I am …Fine. How are you, Star?" he stuttered as he spoke, gazing on her perfect body, her perfect curves.

"I am good Robin!" she forced a smile, tears threatened to come again, but she held them back. As he stood there, she thought about how much she wanted him, wanted him for herself. She loved him and the thought of not being able to marry him and love him was devastating. But wait, he might not even like her back…that was worse….

"no, you aren't. Starfire, tell me, what's wrong?"

"Oh, it is nothing. Trust me, nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Robin. I am just in need for a walk. Excuse me." She passed by him, tears were threatening to escape once again, and she needed to get out of there before he saw.

Once outside, Starfire let the tears stream down her face. Oh, she wanted Robin all for herself, not for any other Earth girl. But she wasn't even a girl of Earth.

She kicked a rock down the side walk as she passed by some shops and peddlers, staring at the ground, leaving a trail of tears. Her long auburn hair fell in front of her face with her bright green eyes cast at the ground.

"Oil lamp!"

Starfire looked up a little to see who was talking. It was a little old woman with short gray hair framing her plump face. She saw the woman was staring right at her.

"How about a present for the pretty girl?" the woman said, a large smile on her face.

"Excuse me?" Starfire said, wiping her eyes.

"Oh, dear, what is wrong?" The woman's eyes grew gentle and her smile feel showing concern.

"I am sorry, I am fine."

"Come here, sweet heart, let Granny help you."

"I am sorry, but I am not in need of assistance." Starfire forced that same old smile onto her face.

"Oh, come here, and tell granny what is wrong!" the woman wrapped her arm around Starfire's shoulder and led her back behind the curtain where there were boxes a bed, a table and two chairs. "Please, sit!"

"I do not wish to disturb your home…"

"You aren't disturbing me or my home! Sit down NOW!"

"Okay." Starfire flopped onto the bed, bringing her legs up and wrapping her arms around them. "You would really like me to tell you?"

"if you would like, sometimes it helps to get things out in the open."

"Okay! Well, I started this diary, because I heard that is how you can express your feelings, but it doesn't feel the same."

"Expressing your feelings in a diary can be helpful but to express them out loud, it is even better, because you know I won't tell anyone what is wrong."

"All right…" Starfire sighed, and then spilled out whole story, "You see, I am a princess from a far away planet called Tamaran. I can fly, create large balls I call Starbolts and some other things. The thing is my destiny is to marry a man from my heritage, and make children, new heirs to the thrown. My destiny is to rule a planet with my TAMARANIAN husband at my side. But I don't love anyone from my planet, I love an Earth boy…I think he might like me back, but I am not sure, but even if he is, we could never marry. I don't think our biological organs and selves would match correctly to create new breathing beings."

"Well, I don't know what to say, sweetie. But I can offer you this, you never know until you try. I say, if you truly love him, marry him, and have hot sex with the boy" this made Starfire jump. This old lady was talking about sex and things with her. This was getting…odd, "if he is really the one, your soul mate, your biological organs should match and he should be able to bear you a child. I believe that everyone has a soul mate and when you are together, things fall into place. That is how it worked with me."

Starfire looked around…she didn't want this life…

"But my husband grew ill, and died, leaving me with mountains of medical bills."

"I am sorry." Starfire sympathized. Suddenly, her communicator went off,

"Starfire!" A green boy came on the screen, "Get back here!"

"Why is that Beastboy?" Starfire asked, eyes growing with concern.

"Movie night! Get here NOW!"

"I will be there soon." She said as she closed the yellow device, rolling her eyes…that was BB for you.

"So it is the little green boy you love?" the woman asked.

"No, it is another masked boy, known as Robin, or Boy Wonder."

"Oh, wow, he is working with other teens now?"

"Yes, why? We are a group called Teen Titans."

"That is right, I have seen you around here. I knew you looked familiar. He used to work with a man named Batman in Gothom City, I guess he's grown enough to get out there on his own. Good for him. Well, I know you have to go, but know you are welcome any time."

"Thank you. But one thing, you know my name, what is yours?"

"Jeanie, nice to meat you dear." The woman said, then grabbed a gold oil lamp with flowers engraved on the sides. "Take care of this for me, a present from an old woman to a beautiful love sick teenager. May your days be filled with joy." She smiled, a real gorgeous smile.

"Thank you, Jeanie. I appreciate it, but please, I cant-."

"Take it, it is yours." She shoved the lamp into Starfire's arms.

"Thank you, Jeanie." Starfire repeated, "May your days also be filled with joy and light." She smiled floating in the air and flew out of the tent towards the tower.

"Thank you." She whispered again out of ear shot as she raced to her room, dropping off the lamp on her bed and rushing to meet her friends.

"Its about time you got here!" Beastboy yelled when she came through the doors.

"I am here, we may watch."

"Awesome!"

"Okay, here is a movie I just got from the store, dudes! It is Planet of the Freaky Taju Ninjas!" Beastboy yelled.

"Awesome!" Cyborg yelled, "Start it!"

Starfire looked at the couch, only one seat open, right next to Robin…she smiled.

"Star! Come sit!" Robin said, patting the seat next to her.

"All right." She walked over, jumping on the couch next to him.

The movie started and she felt safe. She couldn't think about it though. Usually she loved movies, but she couldn't get into this one. She instead focused her thoughts on Robin. She could love him, but he had to love her back.

Starfire was tired and didn't want to think about all this. The movie was boring to her, she didn't understand it. She leaned her head forward, closing her eyes and let her head fall onto Robin's shoulder. She fell asleep there, comfortable and next to him.

Robin looked over next to him, was he dreaming? Was the girl of his dreams sleeping on his shoulder? "Sweet Dreams, Princess." He whispered. Starfire stirred, not realizing what she was doing, she let herself fall so her head was comfortably positioned and laying on his lap. Her feet found their way on the couch and she slept soundly in his arms.

Beastboy's eyes were glued on the TV, but Cyborg and Raven stared at Robin and Starfire. Robin's eyes were glued onto Starfire, his fingers gently running through her silky hair. He stared at the sleeping angel, amazed how beautiful she was, even in her sleep.

The movie was finally over and Robin slowly stood up, picking the sleeping angel up in his arms, cradling her as she brought her head up sleepily, smiling at him, then falling back asleep, her head against his chest. She felt safe in his arms.

"I love you." He whispered, as he lay her down on her bed, under the sheets. "Good night." Robin bent down, giving the girl a gentle kiss on her forehead. Starfire stirred but didn't wake up.

He smiled and walked out, leaving her to pleasant dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Confessions of a Loving Heart**

Starfire's eyes slowly opened when the sunlight came through the window. She never needed an alarm clock or anything, the sun was a wonderful way for her to wake up on a beautiful day.

She sat up, rubbing her eyes thinking about the day before, she looked at the side, ohhh, the lamp was sitting there, on her night stand. It was truly beautiful. It looked like an antique, like it was passed down for about ten or fifteen generations. She rubbed her eyes, remembering the day before. That woman was so sweet…Starfire would have liked to stay longer, but Beastboy had to call.

Oh, the movie…but…she didn't remember anything. She must have fallen asleep…she just knew her head had fallen on Robin's shoulder…but that was enough to make her blush.

Her fingers traced along the pink engraved flowers on the gold surface of the lamp. It was beautiful…she loved it!

What looked like smoke started coming out of the oil lamp, filling the room. Starfire's eyes watered as the smoke choked her.

"Oh, my dear, I am so sorry!"

"What!" Starfire was just able to choke out.

"Here!" Starfire saw a figure floating in the air, waving her hand. The smoke instantly cleared, revealing a beautiful girl, floating in the air, her legs crossed under her. This woman had long brown hair tied up in a pony tail on top of her head. Her eye liner was very dark and extended far past her crystal blue eyes. Her nose and mouth were covered by a pink shear cloth. Her tube top revealed not only some cleavage, but just as much midriff as Starfire's. She wore about twenty thin gold bracelets on each wrist and her nails were pink long and gorgeous. Her pants were large and puffy and her shoes were a little pointy, but like slippers. Her entire outfit was pink with gold embroidery on it, flowers and other beautiful designs.

"Oh, my…" Starfire sat back on the bed, scooting further away from the…thing.

"Don't worry, I am a genie, Princess Starfire."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know many things about you, my child, like you love a man, or boy, who acts as if he loves you back, but you can never be sure. Even if he did love you, you could never pursue your love because your bodies are biologically different."

"Have you been spying on me?" Starfire whispered.

"No, NO! I just was able to listen to your entire conversation with my old master, Jeanie."

"She was your last Master?"

"Yes, she used her last wish, and wanted to give me away to someone who would need me."

"What did she wish for?"

"That is confidential information I am afraid I can not share…it is too sad." The genie said.

"I see…" Starfire said and the genie smiled,

"Anyways, Master, you have three wishes now."

"I am your master?" Starfire said in disbelief as the genie nodded, "all right…so can I wish for more wishes…because three is very little and I would have to be extra careful.

"Yes, three is all you get, there are two rules to this genie business, which I despise, but I have to stick to them…or I will…uh…" the genie shivered vigorously…her best friend had disobeyed the rules…oh, the torture

"Oh, I will not ask. But what are the rules?"

"All right! First, you can't ask for more wishes!" The genie said, "That can become torture, especially for the genie! Second, you can't wish someone dead! That is…well…murder and is terrible!"

"Okay…so may I make my first wish?"

"Yes, but be careful for what you wish for."

"Well, I would like to know whether Robin loves me…or not…but I don't know if I should wish for that…"

"Starfire...I like you. I will let you in on some news. He loves you like no other."

"How do you know this."

"I watched when he brought you back to your room after the movie. He gave you a tiny peck on the cheek and whispered something in your ear that I couldn't hear."

"So it wasn't a dream?"

"No" the Genie shook her head.

"Alright! So _that_ wish, I will not ask for. Are you sure?"

"Yes, I wouldn't lie…he loves you so much."

"Oh thank you…" Starfire paused… "I am sorry, I do not know your name?"

"Victoria!" the genie smiled more and opened her arms, welcoming the girl for a hug.

"Thank you Victoria!" Starfire jumped in the air, throwing her arms around the girl, them both landing on the bed. This girl looked just her age, but was probably over one thousand years old.

"It's okay! No problem! I kinda know how you feel, so I had to tell you!"

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Starfire whispered over and over again.

"You're welcome! Now, your first wish? Or no…"

"Not yet…I must go and talk to Robin…"

"Okay! You go girl!"

"Thank you!" Starfire said, throwing on her clothes and brushing her hair. She even put on some mascara before going outside.

**TTTT**

Robin stood at the punching bag, punching it over and over again. Ever since their last mission, he couldn't stop practicing…except for those rare occasions he actually felt like watching a movie. He thought the break would do him good, but then he thought about Starfire.

In their last battle with The Brotherhood of Evil, Starfire was almost hurt. She fell off a cliff and could have died. He couldn't even imagine the hell he would go through from Galfore, her nanny from Tamaran, also their current ruler, none the less, he would beat himself up for letting that perfect girl get hurt. He had jumped off, grabbing Starfire and launching a grappling hook up to the top and he pulled them both up. He loved thinking back on that day. She was holding onto his body with her head against his chest.

Then last night! Oh, that was heaven! But he had to keep working. His side ached and his body wanted a break, but his mind always conquered over his body and he kept punching. His knuckles bled and his head and body was completely sweaty.

"Robin?" he heard the familiar high pitched innocent voice behind him.

"Hey Star!" He smiled at her.

"Um…hi! How are you this morning?" she asked.

"Tired…"

"Then might I suggest you take a break?"

"No, Starfire. Last mission you almost got hurt, I cant let that happen again."

This shocked Starfire, these were the exact words he had said to her before he became Red X. "Um…"

"Star, I am not taking that road again," He said, knowing what she was thinking, "You know I would never do that! I just need to work harder, that's all."

"Robin…"

"I need too."

"But…Please, just a little break, you look like you could use it." Starfire handed him a large water bottle and a towel.

"Okay, Star." Robin smiled at her, taking the towel and the water, wiping his face and drinking about half of the bottle. He sighed, "Guess I didn't realized how tired I really was." He said as he swayed a little, his knees gave out and he started to fall. But of course, Starfire, being so swift, stepped in, catching the overly tired boy.

"You shouldn't work so hard, Robin. You are going to hurt yourself."

"I know, I just…"

"Shhh." Starfire put her finger to his lips as she helped him walk back to his room.

Robin walked inside, but stood there at the door. "Thanks Starfire, I owe you one."

She smiled back. They stood there awekwardly for what seemed like twenty minutes. Robin smiled and was about to close the door, but Starfire put her hand in the crease of the door, pushing it back open again.

"What's up?" Robin asked, curious. She stepped forward, her breathing suddenly became short. The Genie had told her he loved her. She had to see… Then next thing Robin knew the girl's lips were against his.

Robin closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her waist and she put hers around his head. He was so sweaty, but that made him even hotter. Robin pulled her inside the room, letting the door close behind her. Starfire felt a little worried, but she knew for sure, now that he liked her, more than a friend.

One of Robin's hands let go of Starfire's waist and he used to wall for support.

"I" he kissed her again, "Love you." He reached in once again, kissing her even more deeply. His body pushing her up against the wall. She could feel something growing harder and harder in her leg, but she didn't really think about that.

"You…too" she said. He pushed her up against the wall even harder, kissing her. She could feel his lips part a little, his tongue pleading to come through and meet hers. She parted her lips and met his half way. Their tongues battled a for about ten minutes of kissing until they finally parted for some needed air. Robin picked her up and threw her on his bed; he couldn't help it any more, he wanted her so bad.

"Robin…" she whispered. She knew this was too fast, but she loved the attention and she didn't want it to stop. Then the same thought crossed through her mind as yesterday…she could never pursue her love with him, not as a Tamaranian…she knew her first wish…but she wouldn't think about that now, just about the strong boy on top of her, kissing her.

Starfire's hands fell down to the bottom of his shirt, playing with the hem. He rose up his hands, letting her take it off, revealing his muscular and sweaty chest. She ran her hands up and down it, admiring the sight.

Robin wanted something in return…he reached around her back, looking for something.

Starfire just smiled as she grabbed his wrists and pressed the tiny jewel on her chest, turning it a certain way and the metal covering her neck and shoulders peeled off, shrinking into the neon green gem, revealing a purple halter top which Robin immediately pulled off to reveal two gorgeous firm lumps on her chest.

He kissed her again, passionately on the lips as on of his hands held a breast, gently massaging it. He heard a gently innocent moan leave Starfire's lips as his used his thumb to flick her nipple.

His lips left hers as he kissed her chin and down her neck and collar bone. His mouth covered the breast he wasn't already massaging and he kissed it, running his tongue over her nipple as she moaned even more, surges of pleasure going through her chest.

His mouth eventually moved even further down her muscular stomach, and stopped at the top of her skirt. His teeth nibbled at the top of it, wanting so much to take it off. He looked up at her with pleading eyes which she couldn't refuse. She nodded as he smiled and pulled her skirt all the way down to the bottom and threw it on the floor, and he did the same with her wet lacy thong. He bent down, running his hands along her inner thighs as he kissed her. His lips went down even more as he put his lips against hers and ran his tongue inside her, roaming her inside. He could hear here moaning even more, and this made his smile. It was wonderful. Starfire pressed her hips up a little bit, wanting him inside her further.

"Robin…" she whispered.

"Huh...?" he whispered back

"Robin…" she whispered again, sitting up wrapping her arms around his neck when he looked up at her. She looked at him with pleading eyes, then glanced down at his pants, "…please?"

He gently grabbed her wrists and placed them on his pants, or tights, rather, and helped her take them off along with his boots. She stared at him, then his face, smiling. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him on top of her, kissing him. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and his dick ran along her inner thighs. She pressed her hips up against his, welcoming him inside. Robin smiled, about to let himself run inside her.

"You sure?" he whispered.

She answered, kissing him even more and pressing her hips into his. He took the hint as he gently entered her, slowly. He could feel her tense up a little. He knew this was new to her, it was to him too. He let go, "Just breath." He whispered, as he went inside even more, then back out a little.

He did this repeatedly, and her hips soon moved up and down in rhythm to him. She sighed loudly into his mouth as he let one hand run down her side and back up to her breast. He massaged it gently once again…it felt so good. Starfire moaned loudly as one hand grasped the sheet under her, the pleasure so much. Robin kept going, himself reaching his climax.

"Robin!"

"Starfire!"

"Robin!" the both sighed back and forth until they reached their climax, kissing even harder. Afterwards, Robin lay to the side of Starfire, exhausted. She lay in his arms, resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes. "I love you." She whispered before drifting off to sleep and Robin did the same.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Just a little note, a lot of people told me they felt that Starfire and Robin's relationship moved too fast, and maybe it did. But I just figured that since they have known each other for SOOOO long now, their love relationship has been sort of an unspoken love relationship, but now they know they love each other...well...that is kinda confusing...sorry...um...yeah, their relationship will move even more in the next three chapters because there are only 5 chapters to the story.._**

**Chapter 3: Two Wishes and a Kiss**

"Victoria!" Starfire gasped when she finally returned to her room. The genie, her new friend, was laying on her bed, fast asleep.

"I am sorry, friend." Starfire whispered when she started to stir. "Are you awake?"

"uh…" the genie groaned, "Now I am. Your bed is quite comfortable. Hope you don't mind me sleeping in it, master."

"No, it is just fine. But I just had the best night of my life!"

"I know, I won't ask questions. I am happy for you. Are you ready for your first wish, or, well, do you want to wait a while."

"No…I think I am ready." Starfire took a large breath. "I know Robin loves me, and I know he would want me to do what I am about to do. I know to be with him, I have to be human."

"Starfire…"

"No…I have to."

"Yes master. Have you thought a lot about it? You know, once that kind of transformation is done, only another wish may counter it."

"Yes, and I will have two more wishes left, if I really need it."

"Why don't you go and eat before you do anything rational." The genie suggested, not wanting to put Starfire through the tortures a human woman goes through. She knew for a fact that although she didn't know about reproductive system comparisons and whether or not a human and a Tamaranian could make babies together, she did know that Tamaranians don't get monthly bleedings, called periods. Starfire would have to endure that, plus a lot of other difficulties.

"I must do this now, before I change my mind."

_This girl is very strong, to want to go through something so difficult. Such a large change, and she won't be princess anymore._ Victoria thought.

"You realize you shall not be princess anymore, correct?"

"Yes…Victoria?"

The genie sighed, "yes…?"

"I wish that I was a human female of this earth."

_She said the magic words…she used one of her wishes and she can't take it back without wasting another wish…uh…fine!_ Victoria nodded, raising her hands in the air, some white magic, which looked like glitter to Starfire, flowed from her shoulders all the way down Victoria's arms and out her hands. It surrounded Starfire in one giant twister. Wind blew, papers flew everywhere, the curtains swayed every which way. Starfire let out a scream. She didn't know if she was sad, happy, but she did know she was scared. What would happen? She wouldn't be able to help out in combat any more with the team. She would ask for her old powers back from the genie as her second wish, she could be a human with Tamaranian powers. Yes…that works.

Starfire gently landed back on the ground and the door burst open. Victoria disappeared in a giant heap of smoke back into her lamp. It fell onto the floor in the fast attempt to hide.

Robin ran in, "Starfire! I heard a scream."

"OUCH!" came from an oil lamp on the floor.

"Oops." Starfire walked over to the lamp, gently picking it up and placing it on the night stand.

"Starfire?" Robin asked, looking at her up and down. Something was different. She still had her auburn hair, her gorgeous green eyes, but they weren't as green anymore, instead of light green, the whites of her eyes were actually white. Her eye brows were long and thin, perfectly plucked. Her body was the same, curvy and perfect. But there was something different about her. She was still naked from the night before, and she had hair in places that she didn't the night before.

Starfire suddenly felt extremely embarrassed. She ran and jumped into her bed, covering her naked and exposed body from the world.

"What happened?" he walked up to her…her bangs no longer made a long triangle above her forehead, they were normal…flowing and long. He sat down on the bed, right next to his love, his changed love, "What did you do?"

"Um…I can't really explain it…" _can I tell him that an old lady gave me a genie and I wished for that? _Starfire could hear a little voice in her head, she recognized Victoria's voice…obviously, she could read thoughts and answer them…_sweet!_

_Yes, you may tell him anything…just rub the lamp if you need me to come out. _The genie's voice rang in her mind.

"You look…human…" Robin said. He was just wearing a large red t-shirt and black boxers he had just thrown on before running in. He slipped under the covers next to her, picking her up by the waist and placed her in his lap. She sat there, sideways, staring into his mask…wishing she could see through.

"I am…human…" Starfire never let her gaze leave his.

"Starfire…"

"It is long and complicated, but I am nineteen now, and you are twenty. Three months after a Tamaranian Princess's nineteenth birthday, a Tamaranian girl is supposed to return to her home planet and search for a husband. I was scared, because I know I found my love, right here. I am not saying my husband, because I do not know if you love me enough to marry me. I know I do, so I couldn't let myself go back and look for a Tamaranian boy when I have a Human boy here."

"But you didn't have to change your heritage for that? A human can marry a Tamaranian, can't they?" Robin asked.

"Yes…they can…."

"There is more, isn't there?"

"Yes…much more…" Starfire started to cry…this was sad; she already started to miss her old body, her old feelings. This body felt weird…her stomach ached in a way it had never ached before. She hated this. But she did it for him.

"Star?" Robin said, she started to tense in his arms. He could tell she was scared, hell, he was scared. His favorite alien was now human…this was weird.

"I will continue…"

"Alright…"

"You see, because I am heir to the throne, MY husband was supposed to be Tamaranian also because he should be able to know the land, be able to rule by my side, and also, have Tamaranian children with me. It is tradition that the children be 100 Tamaranian so that they too can learn the land, the language and also, how to fight. If you and I, for example, were to marry, we wouldn't even be sure that you could…well…match enough to create a new child. Even if we did, she or he might not have all the given powers and abilities and might be crimpled and looked upon as a weakness in the and'r dynasty. This is why you and me would have never worked when I was Tamaranian."

"But how…"

"I went for a walk outside. When I was, I found a woman who gave me this lamp." Starfire pointed at the oil lamp that she had dropped earlier. "When I rubbed the lamp, Victoria, my new genie, came out and granted me three wishes. This was my first."

"Starfire…you honestly expect me to believe that there is a genie in there?"

"I expect you to believe me, yes, but I can understand if it is hard for you to grasp." Starfire gently ran her fingers over the lamp, then rubbed it. "You should see Victoria for yourself."

Smoke filled the room and Victoria appeared, who bowed to Starfire and her boyfriend.

"Oh my ------- gosh!" Robin said, backing away and trying to grab his bo-staff. He forgot, he wasn't wearing his uniform…damn! He jumped into a defensive stance, hands up and clenched in fists.

"Robin…"

"Robin! Listen to your girlfriend, she has given up a lot for you." Victoria scolded.

"How does she know my name?" Robin asked.

"I know many things about my master", Victoria answered for Star, "I know about her past, some future, and of course, her darling boyfriend."

"You know my future?" Starfire inquired.

"A little, but it is dangerous tampering with time and space. Please don't wish for that!" Victoria pleaded.

"alright." Starfire sighed, Robin stepped back further, not wanting any of this to be true, "But I do know what my second wish is…" Starfire smiled.

"what is it, dear?" Victoria asked.

"I would like to still be able to fight, and because I do not know as much training as Robin, I would like my powers still. I wish I had my old Tamaranian powers back, just the powers, including the starbolts."

Once again, the magic words were spoken and glitter-like magic ran along Victoria's arms and out her hands, surrounding Starfire in a small twister. Starfire felt delight and started to fly. She thought of her sister, thinking of righteous fury…a Starbolt lit in one hand. Her eyes glowed the neon green they once were. When her eyes didn't light up, they still were the same human eyes and her eyebrows were still long and thin. Her bangs still swayed, longer and straighter on her forehead. Starfire landed again, facing Robin smiling. Robin, on the other hand, was backing up slowly…why was she doing this all for him? She would sacrifice anything just to be with him. He didn't want her to do this, but still, he felt so flattered.

Starfire noticed his confusion and walked slowly over to the boy. "Robin?"

"I…I need to think this over for a while." He said as he slowly started to leave…why did she do this!

"Robin…I love you…please don't leave." She whispered, "I am scared too." Tears filled her eyes as she lay back in her bed in defeat. If he was going to act this way, maybe she should just use her last wish and become Tamaranian again…but that would be stupid. She loved being able to fit in a little more. Starfire lay back down, her back facing Robin, and her body under the covers of her bed.

The next thing Starfire felt was the warmth of another body against hers. She could smell Robin…he smelled so good. She smiled as she thought of being with him…this was definitely worth it. She could tell he wasn't wearing any clothes either. She loved the way his body felt. Starfire turned her head, facing Robin, and turned her entire body over on her side, now facing the boy wonder. She gazed into his mask, wanting to much to see through it.

"You are not mad at me?" she whispered.

"How could I be mad at the girl I love and who would give anything to be with me? Just do me a favor…is there anyway to get her back in there?" Robin asked as he glanced at Victoria who was staring at them, smiling at the adorable couple, then Victoria realized what she was doing, and she vanished in a puff of smoke.

Robin smile and reached in, kissing her deeply on the lips. He let his tongue slide into her mouth and he let it run along the inside of her mouth. She let her tongue touch his, and play with him for a while, before she battled, pushing her tongue inside his mouth, tasting him. She loved the way he smelled and tasted, and he liked her as well.

They pulled away for some air and Starfire gazed, once again, into that mask. She thought for a minute, then reached up, tracing her fingers along his face. When she reached his eyes, she let her nails slide under it, as she took ahold of the mask, about to pull it off.

Robin's hand instinctively went up, gripping her wrist as tight at he could. But when he realized that it was Star…he loosened his grip and placed his hand on hers, helping her pull it off.

Robin closed his eyes as the cold air hit his eyes. The place where his mask had been was burning a little, for he almost never took the damn thing off. He opened his eyes again and realized that Starfire was gazing into them.

"Robin…you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen." She whispered and kissed him again, harder and even more deeply.

When they finally pulled away, Robin said, "No…I have seen much more beautiful eyes than mine."

"Really? That is impossible."

"Nah…they are yours." Robin smiled and cuddled up against her body. Her legs wrapped around his and her head lay against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. It soothed her, and she loved this feelings. "Please, Robin, let this feeling last forever…" she closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Commitment Sealed with a Ring**

It had been three months since Starfire's second wish and the team was really getting used to this new Starfire. She was more human and adjusted then ever to the ways of her new people. They were really starting to like her even more.

Robin and Starfire were going out, but he wanted her to be her alien self again. He fell in love with an alien, not a human, although, he was starting to like this new outgoing girl.

They were all sitting around, Robin and Starfire were holding hands and talking, Cyborg and Beastboy were yelling at each other about what kind of breakfast they were going to make, and of course, Raven sat there, staring at the two boys, calling them idiots and other words they couldn't comprehend.

All of a sudden, the computer screen turned black and red lights flashed giving them the Message Waiting Signal.

Starfire walked over to it, behind Robin, who typed in the code for the message to show.

"Starfire of Tamaran, are you there?" the familiar nanny came on the screen.

"Yes, Galfore, Starfire is here, but she is not of Tamaran anymore." Starfire said, stepping out from behind Robin only to hear Galfore gasp.

"Starfire…you look…human."

"I am…human." Starfire stared at her feet.

"Why…how…what happened!" Galfore asked, shocked as ever.

"I did it for Robin." Starfire said. The team had never known why and how Starfire had done this or even how she changed, they didn't question, they figured she would explain when she was ready. Only Robin knew the truth, "I did it for him."

She hooked her arm around his and continued, "I do not wish to come home in search for a husband…I did not wish to. I love someone here, on Earth, and I know I am supposed to bear the heir to the throne, but I don't even know if a Human and Tamaranian could produce a child together." Starfire spilled out the whole story, "I love Robin so much, and I don't want my child to be looked upon as a crimpled child and a weak link in the and'r dynasty!" Tears streamed down Starfire's eyes.

"Starfire…" Galfore asked, "Is there any way for you to return to this heritage? Is there anyway to counter the spell or whatever you used!" he was close to tears also, but he held them in.

"No…" everyone looked at Starfire, "I used my last wish…"

"On what!" Robin demanded.

"The woman who gave me the lamp…she had mountains of medical bills to pay, and was living in a not so wonderful home. I wished for her to have more money for her to be able to buy many things, including an apartment, and she was able to pay off all of her dead husband's medical bills." Robin turned and ran away, to Starfire's room, he let the others talk. He had to find something.

He had been studying a lot about genies lately, and the one thing that it always said was how if someone uses all three wishes, the next person to rub that lamp would be the master. He couldn't find it. Robin looked through the drawers and everything. His eyes finally lay on the nightstand. He opened that drawer and found the little gold lamp. It was a little dusty, and he just wiped off the dust and a whole cloud of smoke filled the room, "Robin!" a voice filled the air.

"Hey Vic."

"Master…well, this is awkward…" Victoria blushed. "before making a wish, go and talk with my old master, discuss everything you want to do and wish for before you do it. Go grab her and tell Galfore that you will call him in about twenty minutes. I know your thoughts and your intentions, but first, please, talk to her."

"All right." Robin took the advise, putting the lamp on his own bed and ran back into the main room where Starfire was on the couch. Galfore had already hung up in a mix of frustration and fury. Starfire was in tears and her friends were comforting her.

"We need to talk." He said entering the room.

"What is there to talk about now?" She rose in the air, obviously flustered. He grabbed her foot and yanked her away and down the hall, into his room. They sat down on his bed and talked.

"Starfire…"

"What!"

"I really need to talk to you."

"I gave up everything for you Robin, what else is there!"

"I want you to be a Tamaranian again." Robin just stared at the ground.

"NO!" Starfire shouted, "I wont do it!"

"Yes…I will wish for it. I am the genie's master now and I will wish for it. But I needed to talk first."

"What!"

"Okay, you said you needed to find a groom, right?"

"Or at least a potential groom on my planet."

"Right…well, I am willing to be him. I am willing to risk it. Here is my thinking, Starfire. I, too, am willing to give up everything for YOU."

"Um…"

"Let me rescue you this time, Star." Robin smiled.

"Robin?" Starfire was confused…

"Starfire…I love you so much. You are, traditionally, supposed to find a husband now. But the thing is, your planet needs you. You have to return."

"But I don't want to loose you."

"I will stay by your side all the way. You planet needs you more than you need me."

"I know…" she stared at the ground.

"I will be with you every minute, I will be behind you no matter what you do. But you know just as well as I do that Tamaran needs their ruler. They need you. I will stand behind you all the way. Maybe I could help lead troops or I could…I don't know…do paper work and stuff."

"Really?"

"Yes, I will stay there with you. Cyborg can stay here and take care of the team."

"But there will only be three if you leave."

"There is something you don't know, Star."

"What?"

"Bumblebee has decided to transfer over to this team, Speedy will be their new leader. Bee wants to be with Cy."

"Ah…how cute."

"And I want to be with you." Robin smiled, "Victoria?" he rubbed the lamp.

"Yes, Master Robin?"

"I wish that Starfire was her Tamaranian self again."

"Yes Master."

Robin felt it was right…she would've given up everything; she had used all of her wishes just for others, just to save two other people. She was caring and thought of others before herself. She gave up everything for him, and it was his turn to do the same for her!

That same glitter-like magic flowed down Victoria's arms and out her hands surrounding Starfire. Her eyes glowed even brighter, her starbolts were even larger and almost blinding. Her strength was incomparable and Starfire rose into the air as the change occurred. When the magic disappeared, Starfire was completely weak. She started falling only to be caught by Robin.

He carried her back outside, and everyone saw her physical changes. "She is an alien again?" Beastboy asked.

"Yes…"

"And?" Cyborg waited.

"She is tired, but will be married soon. Pack your bags team, we are departing for Tamaran soon."

**TTTT**

Starfire's eyes parted slowly. She was full of energy, she felt so much better now…a Tamaranian! She was so excited.

Starfire looked around her room and screamed.

"Starfire?" Robin walked in, "Good you are awake."

"Why am I not in my room?"

"You ARE in your room…just on a different planet."

"What?"

"You remember our conversation? You were supposed to come back here to search for a compatible husband."

"Oh…yes…" Starfire looked at the ground. "I guess so…" she stared at the floor.

"Starfire?"

"Yes?" she looked up at him. She saw him bending down, getting onto one knee. "Star…I want to be with you forever. I never want to leave your side. I have already talked to Galfore, and he agrees that the only way for me to stay by your side till the end is a forever binding contract that is sealed in a kiss and ring."

Starfire gasped, understanding as Robin continued, "Star…I want to rule by your side, I want to stand there and be with you till the death…as your husband." He took a deep breath, "Koriand'r", this made Starfire smile, hearing him call her by her true name, "Koriand'r, Princess of Tamaran…Will you marry me?"

He held out a velvet box and opened it. Inside was a silver band with diamonds embedded randomly all over it. Above and below the band were two smaller bands that branched off into swirls with tiny little leaves on them.

"Robin!" Starfire nodded, "I would be honored to have you rule by my side." She smiled as tears welled up in her eyes. Robin took out the ring and placed it on her left wedding finger. Starfire threw her arms around Robin, giving him showers of kisses.

She finally sank back into her bed…, "Our children…" she whispered.

"I have been thinking about that myself." Robin said, smiling, "Our child will not be considered a weak link in your dynasty. Your child will be the strongest. If she or he doesn't gain your powers, we will wish for it. If she does, but they are weaker, she will train…gain strength and combat skills. If for some reason we can not even bear a child, I will…I will…" he couldn't believe he was saying this, "I will wish for myself to be Tamaranian, just like you, with your powers and everything." Starfire smiled, and asked,

"You would do that…for me?"

"I would do anything for you, Starfire." Robin smiled.

Starfire stood up, "Oh, I must get dressed into something more proper. Robin! Get into some more decent attire!" Robin nodded and returned to his room which was covered in rubies and gold. It was the Gold Suite…Every bedroom in the palace was named after a very special gem or a type of expensive material. Cyborg stayed inside a room that was bright yellow and named after a yellow stone, but it's name was way to long to even try to pronounce. Raven stayed inside a Sapphire room and BB stayed in there with him. They had just started dating a week before now, and they wanted to share a room. Galfore finally agreed that they could. There was also the Silk room, the Emerald room, and, of course, the Silver Suite, which was where Blackfire had stayed as a child. The suites were for the Royals, and the 'rooms' were just the guest rooms.

Starfire, of course, stayed in the Diamond Suite. It was covered in green and silver and purple and of course, showered with diamonds. It had vases full of flowers scattered through out the room. Her room was much larger than the others, because her room was specifically designed for the princess. Robin's was also larger, for his was designed for a prince. The Emperor and Empress, of course, stayed in the same room, the Platinum Suite, which is where Galfore lived.

**TTTT**

Cyborg and Bee were in BB and Raven's room, talking about the future wedding and everything. Raven had been the one who helped Robin pick out the rings…both of them, including the wedding ring. Galfore walked inside,

"You three are wanted out on the balcony. You will be able to see the announcement from a better view up there, rather than on the palace grounds, where the people will be."

"All right!" BB cheered. Galfore lead the three up and out on the balcony. "This is awesome!"

**TTTT**

Everyone, every woman, male, and child of Tamaran was gathered below the large balcony where they had been summoned. They figured it had to do with the fact that their princess had returned. Many people had seen the differently shaped Earth ship land. They knew from the previous encounter with Starfire's friends that it was owned by the Teen Titans. They knew it was time for Starfire to return and start finding a husband. Many men were talking about how they hoped she would choose them, the women were worried because they did not want the any of the adorable guys to leave, and they hoped the rumors were all true. They hoped that she HAD found her king on Earth like one of the rumors. One of the guards would tell one person some royal info, and it would be scattered around Tamaran within minutes.

Robin walked out to the balcony wearing something he had found in his closet. It was a black pair of pants and a red belt to go around his waist. He had no shirt, but was wearing black sandals.

Robin walked up to Galfore, "Sir Galfore!" Robin asked.

"Yes, young Robin?"

"Am I wearing the right thing?"

"That looks fine for the engagement announcement."

"All right."

Trumpets blew and loud music played. Raven had already created a force field around Robin, BB, Cy, Bee and herself to save themselves from the dreadful music. When it ended, a large man stood at the edge of the balcony, shouting, "Announcing, Emperor Galfore!"

Everyone cheered as Galfore appeared in front of his people.

"People of Tamaran!" Galfore announced, "I know you have heard some of the rumors, and have probably seen the Teen Titan's of Earth land here, on Tamaran! Our Princess has indeed returned." And with that, everyone cheered, the men whistled and the wives slapped their husbands. The children were jumping up and down, and crawling under and through the legs, trying desperately to get a better view.

He nodded at the announcer, who then yelled, "Announcing Koriand'r! Princess of Tamaran!"

The hoots and hollers got louder, the whistles and shouts roared through the crowd and a beautiful, tall, girl appeared with long auburn hair and bright green eyes. She wore a long green dress that didn't have any sleeves and had a V-neck that showed almost too much cleavage. She looked much more mature than the last time she had come onto Tamaran, she was taller, and had fully grown into her beautiful body.

"People of Tamaran" she yelled, "I have a story to tell you…that you might find interesting." She shouted, smiling. She had been preparing this speech for about an hour. She was going to talk about how she almost just gave up on her heritage because of the law. But she took a different route, a light note.

She wasn't speaking in English, she was speaking in Tamaranian. Her friends, including Robin, could not understand a word she said. Robin just waited until she announced his name. That's what Galfore instructed him to do. As soon as she said his name, he would walk up and make an appearance.

"I have good news, and, well, some pretty bad news for my people." Everyone stared curiously at her, "Well, the good news is that I am staying here on Tamaran, to resume my rule as Queen and Grand Ruler of Tamaran", people cheered, hooted and hollered at this, when she continued,

"This, I assume is pretty good news for every girl out there, including me, but I know that the men of this world will not enjoy this news. I would like to introduce you to my future husband", she was cut off by one man who screamed,

"NO! You can't marry him! Marry me! ME, Princess!" she smiled as she watched a woman take her hand and slap him across the face.

"Sir, it looks like you already have a woman in your life." She smiled at him then continued, "I would like you to meet Robin!" not as many people cheered.

Starfire continued as Robin walked up, hearing his name and slid his arms around her waist putting his face right next to hers. He gave her a tiny peck on the cheek and then looked at his wife, watching her talk, then at her people. They loved her so much, she loved them too. You could tell, how she was explaining everything to them, why they shouldn't worry, and putting up with the few boos from the guys. She never once sent a soldier after her beloved people.

"you might be worried about out children. But I assure you, Robin and I will have a child who will have the normal powers of a Tamaranian. She or he will also learn combat skills including things that their father can teach them about Martial Arts. Robin knows many things about Earth, and we will teach our children both Tamaranian and American English of Earth."

She looked down and saw nods, knowing she answered a common question. "My child will NOT! Be known as the weak link in the and'r dynasty!" she said very loudly which made everyone chear. Then the happy couple walked back through the doors. And Galfore followed, his head high and very proud of his kanorfka. The doors closed and the people returned to their life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Final Chapter with a Wedding**

_As you can see…a very short story, but yet, not a one shot! I hope you love this last chapter!_

Starfire could hear the beautiful music playing through the doors. She stood there, breathing hard. She couldn't believe it, the day had finally come. Starfire closed her eyes for what seemed like hours. What _was_ going on in there. Right...people were probably getting seated. They had invited a lot of people.

The doors opened and Starfire started to walk forward, but a strong hand pulled her back. She glared at Galfore.

"Princess, don't you remember what we practiced in the rehearsal?"

"Oh, yes Galfore. I apologize." She stood and tapped her foot…it was taking forever.

After what seemed like hours, the doors opened again, and Galfore had to pull Starfire forward, reminding Star that it was _her_ turn to walk. Starfire stumbled forward, staring at her bouquet of purple and white roses. She looked up. The altar was streamed with gorgeous green vines from Earth, with purple and white roses. The edges of each isle seat had that same decoration on it.

Starfire walked forward in her gorgeous white and flowing dress. She looked up and met eyes with Robin. Raven and Bee were standing on the left side and were smiling sweetly at Starfire. Her two bridesmaids wore a soft purple dress. Cyborg and Beastboy stood to the right of Robin, all three looked striking in their tuxedos.

Starfire walked on, stepping lightly on the white petals on the ground. Robin smiled at her, wearing his mask that hid his gorgeous blue eyes. Starfire had tried to talk him into taking it off, but he assured her that she could see his eyes that night.

Starfire smiled, thinking of that night. As she walked, she thought about all the good times with the Titans and how this ended her carrier as a Teen Titan. She would still be able to help out when she was visiting, and so would Robin, but she would have to worry more about fulfilling her duties as Grand Ruler. She remembered her first bottle of mustard, her first battle, the time Raven created the haunted house with her fear, the time Robin had been haunted by the death of Slade, the time Cyborg was infected by the Virus BB gave him…that was funny. Starfire smiled larger, thinking of that. She of course, remembered when Robin and her first confessed their love to each other. The first and last time they had ever had sex. They hadn't since that day. They agreed to save that for their wedding night.

One of Robin's gifts to her was going to be given to her that night. The second time she would ever be able to see his eyes. She had seen them that one day, but that was about six or seven months ago, and she had lost the picture in her mind of those blue eyes…or were they brown?

She couldn't remember, but she did remember how she thought they were beautiful. Before she knew it, Starfire was standing right next to Robin. Galfore took his place at the altar.

"I give my Kanorfka to be wed to this man." He announced then the couple went on to say their vows and then exchange rings.

Robin was given a simple silver band. Starfire, on the other hand, was giving a ring Raven had chosen. It had a silver band with an emerald in the center and three small diamonds on each side. Starfire looked at it and smiled at Robin. "It's beautiful" she mouthed to him.

"I know, Raven helped me choose." He mouthed the words back.

Starfire nodded and stepped forward.

"You may kiss the bride." Galfore announced and Robin immediately grabbed Starfire around the waist and pulled her into him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lovingly on the lips. Everyone cheered… "I welcome the new Royal Couple." Galfore announced.

**TTTT**

Starfire stepped out of the bathroom in a tiny see through lavender baby doll with an extremely low cut v-neck. Robin could easily see her dark purple lace bra and thong from the bed. He was just wearing black boxers.

"That's pretty."

"Thanks!" Starfire smiled, "Raven and Bee gave it to me for my bridal shower."

"They have good taste." He smiled, "Now, come over here, you sexy thing."

They were back on Earth for their honeymoon, in a hotel in Maui. They stayed in a gorgeous hotel right on the beach. They loved it. Starfire slowly crawled on top of Robin, pushing him down with her body and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him deeply.

Robin slid his tongue inside her mouth, taking in her tastes. She tasted so lovely. He ran his tongue along her teeth and her tongue met him for battle, trying to get into his. He finally gave in and let her in. Finally they let go for some well needed breath.

Starfire looked at Robin's mask, reaching up and started pulling it off. This time, Robin didn't flinch. He just let her peel it away. She stared into his gorgeous sapphire eyes.

"I love you." She was just barely able to whisper.

"you too." He whispered back.

He reached in, kissing her again. He ran one hand along her back and took the other, up and down her stomach. His hand stopped at one breast, gently massaging it to get gentle moans from his wife.

Starfire let her hands run down his chest while they kissed, writing messages in it with her fingernails. Then she gently pushed him away and pulled off her baby doll.

Starfire wrapped her legs around his and kissed him deeper. She could feel him getting hard but ignored it for the moment, wanting to tease him. Robin stopped kissing her lips and gave her gentle kisses down her jaw and neck. He kissed her and ran his tongue along her collar bone and reached around her body, unclasping her bra and throwing it on the ground.

He kissed her along her collar bone again, and moved down to one breast. Not wanting to leave the other one, he took his hand and massaged the other, flicking her nipple with his thumb. He ran his tongue along the other breast and flicked that nipple too. He could hear Starfire moan gently as she rose her chest higher, feeling pulses of pleasure run through her body.

Robin let go of the breast and ripped off her gorgeous thong. He took his finger and ran it over her wet lips teasingly. Starfire hated the teasing and pushed her hips up, wanting him to go inside. Robin obeyed and stuck one finger inside her and pulled it out. He went back in with two fingers and pulsed in and out slowly then sped up, pulsing faster and harder.

Starfire let our more moans, wanting more. She sat up, pushing him off. She reached up and used her strength to rip off Robin's pants to reveal his very hard dick. She pulled him up on top of her and pressed her hips into his.

Robin smiled at her, gliding himself into her. He kissed her deeply as he did this, pulsing in and out of her wet self. He could hear her moaning loudly and she almost yelped at one time. She was shaking and gripping the sheets now. Robin kept going, also moaning from pleasure. He pulsed faster and harder in and out of her until they were finally reaching their climax together. Starfire let out a cry for Robin, and Robin moaned loudly for Starfire.

Robin pushed himself off of Starfire and lay down next to her, panting, trying to catch his breath.

"That was great." He smiled.

"uh huh." Was all Starfire could say before she fell asleep in his arms, exhausted and so happy to be his wife.

**TTTT**

Epilogue

A little over nine months after their wedding, Starfire bore a child for Tamaran. A baby girl who was named Nightfire. The little princess was given the joy of flight and later was able to condense the sun's energy into bright blue starbolts, matching her bright blue eyes. Nightfire was not considered a weak link, and although her powers weren't as powerful as they would have been if she had been full blood Tamaranian, she trained every day. Robin had used only two of his wishes with the Genie, and the first was for Starfire. The second with was for his daughter. He wished that on Nightfire's 13th birthday, her powers increase so much that they were more powerful than the average Tamaranian's.

The happy couple taught her everything they knew including the language of American English. She was able to speak both languages fluently by the age of five and was able to help translate for her father, the Emperor of Tamaran.

To say they lived happily ever after would be a lie, for whose life is perfect? But they did live happily together, united as a strong family.

_Well, I hoped you all liked my story. It would be nice if you reviewed. I don't make it a habit of asking for reviews, cause I personally find it rude when people set a set amount, saying 'I want 30 reviews before I update'…what if your story isn't good enough for that many, then those 22 readers who did review won't get to read the next chapter for like ever! But it would be nice to know what you guys liked about my story and what sucked! If you don't review, that is cool…I love you all, and thanks for reading!_

_Mocha_


End file.
